


The Iron Wall

by UmiHoshi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, loser camp, platinum pair, u17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiHoshi/pseuds/UmiHoshi





	The Iron Wall

"Ahh~h…" an unsatisfied pout sound halve-loud in the cold night.

Niou kicked against a pebble.

This was as far as he could get huh?

In front of him stood a large fence, at least 2 meter high. As he looked left and right, it stretched as far as he could see. Probably even further.

Niou wasn't a person who liked to be restricted by rules. To hell with the loser camp. It was tiring and sweaty and everyone was acting too serious. Totally not his style. So lame.

So, he had thought of screwing it all and sneaking to the other side. From there on, he could just pretend to be anyone and join up to make a mess around.

But this big iron eyesore was ultimately in the way of his snide plans. It wasn't like he could cooly rip it open like Akutsu had done…

"They didn't have to go as far as to add barbed wire on top… Puri~" Niou took the chance and poked the fence.

Well, at least it wasn't electrocuted… the gaps between the iron wires were too small to be a foothold, but he could've gotten over it… If he hadn't been alone.

"Mah, it's that bastard's fault that I'm here in the first place…" He grumbled and sat his back against the iron work.

'Being lonely sucks… it's no fun like this.' He thought to himself as he stared at the intense black night sky.

His mind drifted back to the events of 2 days ago. Yagyuu's strength. Yagyuu's tendency. His coolness, tactics, his insight.

It pissed him off how it got them separated. His pride refused to accept the trick the higher-ups had pulled on them.

Secretly, he had wanted to play Yagyuu again. but this was too enraging. Too sad..

'Yagyuu…. You jerk..'

.

A few twigs broke in the forest landscape which his back was facing.

"ugh… Walking this path seems more difficult than I had anticipated. They ought to hire a gardener for area's like this."

Through the woods, a familiar face appeared. The face of said person deserted his cold expression and turned somewhat gentle and surprised.

"Niou-kun?" Yagyuu walked up to the fence and looked down to his partner. "What is it you are doing here?"

Niou grinned sheepish at him then turned off. "Bored… thought I'd come over for tea time~"

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses in dismay. "It is currently 2 o'clock in the night. Hardly time for tea."

"Ain't it always time for tea? Wut bout you?"

"I was simply in for a stroll around the campus."

At 2 AM? Yeah right. Niou'd bet he was just—

"I…suppose I was lonely without you." Yagyuu admitted.

"Hoh! You actually dare to say it! How embarrassing." Niou leaned his head back to study his face from the angle he was sitting. A contempt grin plastered on his face.

"Deh? How are things going on your side? It pleases me to see you are not out of the race yet."

Niou pouted. "It's the worst. I got my jersey pissed on."

Yagyuu's face twitched in disgust. "that is outrageous. Who would dare to do such a thing?"

"I know right?" It seemed like Yagyuu'd go and make a whole lot bigger point out of it than Niou cared, s he dropped the topic.

"Mah… like this, Rikkaidai's perfectly split in 2. If I can get my hands on the people who thought of this stupid plan, they won't be seein' the livin' daylight soon."

Yagyuu sighed and wished to pat Niou's shoulder… but the fence prevented him from doing so.

A small grunt of dissatisfaction escaped Yagyuu's lips as he clung to the wires.

"hoooh? Dislike it too, huh?" Niou got up, enlacing his fingers with Yagyuu's through the iron work.

"It is inconvenient." He replied, composed. He leaned his head against the fence, on Niou's level. As composed as he was, he did seem troubled by the separation of his partner.

Niou chuckled as a reply. "It's your fault for defeating me."

"Don't be stupid. Even if I would have not, it would be the exact same situation, but then on the reversed side."

"Kikumaru totally cried when Oishi left." Niou said cheeky.

"heh?... you had wanted me to cry for you too?"

"Stupid. That'd look so fake." The whitehead scrubbed his cheek against where Yagyuu's head was behind the fence.

"You believe so?... mah, I indeed did not shed tears over the likes of you. Though I must admit I have been rather restless."

Yagyuu's words were always so double sided. And difficult to understand. Were the things he saying nice or mean?

But Niou supposed that was what's likable about him too. And what he missed in the last 2 days.

"So you missed me?"

"I did…"

"how much?"

"…" Yagyuu pondered about the question.

"Well, I…." something felt like it snapped in the back of Yagyuu's mind. Yes. He really did miss him. He's still missing him. This damned fence was preventing him from… from what exactly?

He had never approached Niou any more then this to start with. Even enlacing their fingers as they were now. Was it because they were separated like this that they wanted to be closer? A way to defy law? It almost sound as if it was all according to Niou's plan like that.

They stared into each other's eyes, trying to guess what the other was thinking. Longing? Bond? Fear even?

No, mostly, it was hatred towards this fence. A will to destroy it. A feeling of dismay to have others tell them what to do.

This feeling was awkward. It drew them together. To for an instant deny the existence of their separation: Their lips met. It felt more natural than they had expected. Warmer. Softer. And unsatisfying…

Yagyuu's light fingers inched over the fabric Niou was wearing, as much as he could reach. What was first their lips turned into their tongues colliding. The warmth from before turned hotter. And even more unsatisfying.

"wahh-..Yag-…" Niou tried to pull back, but Yagyuu had tightly clung his fingers to Niou's shirt, not allowing him to leave. They kissed again. And again. They had both decided that they wanted this. More and more. Closer.

But they couldn't get closer. As painful as it was. They sank to the ground, still reaching for each other. Hands. Lips. Bodies. But it wasn't enough. And there was nothing to do about.

They separated. Both more flustered and breathing heavier then they had actually wanted.

"heh…. This is kinda kinky.." Niou whispered playfully.

"was it…any good?" Yagyuu was pretty confident on his own. It was mere politeness to ask.

"Tasted like iron." Niou provoked his partner.

"There is little to do about that…" Yagyuu sat back, a little inconvenient by his cloths that had gotten dirty from the soil.

"you know, this is kinda cool for a play. World war. Camps. Forbidden love. Stuff like that." Niou said, rather reluctant.

"I was under the assumption that you didn't particularly care for history."

"I don't. it's the 'play' thing that's interesting me more."

"You're a difficult person, Niou-kun…"

They both sat back in silence, thinking over what had happened.

"so…"Niou started. "What would ya like to do now, Ya~gyuu?"

The other started to clean his glasses, which had gotten fogged and dirty. "I….wouldn't know." For now, he was trying hard to win his composure back.

Niou grinned. It was a funny sight to see Yagyuu off his normal course. "I know~ I could strip for you. And I'm sure yours'll fit throu-"

"s-shut up!" Yagyuu flustered at the outrageous idea, mostly because it might not be so outrageous.

Niou chuckled. He did feel a bit better now. "Hey…come back here tomorrow and we'll see about that, kay?"

Yagyuu paused for a moment. "….If I can find the way back to here."

"I'll keep ya to that."

As they both got up, their fingertips met once more and they enlaced again.

"I'll be back to kick your ass on that side soon, ya hear me?" Niou showed a cheeky grin.

"I'm looking forward to it, Niou-kun." Yagyuu was the first to, hesitantly, take his distance.

"Look after our Bakaya, neh? Request from Yanagi. And say hi to everyone from me."

"I would be found out on meeting with you if I do. But I'll consider."

They both turned off, each walking to their respective sides of the fence.

"Adieu, Yagyuu."

"Puri~"


End file.
